callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation 40/Intel
Summary The 3 Intel documentation collected from Operation 40 gives both history back-story insight primarily of the early stages of the Soviet NS-1 Program, the proposal of the Bay of Pigs Invasion and the primary protagonist, Alex Mason. Intel DOCUMENT 1 CB/1-712 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: BF987:78:6546 DATE: October 5, 1960 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, (Chief Analyst, APLAA) SUBJECT: EXCESSIVE AND SUSPICIOUS EASTERN BLOC COMMERCIAL FREIGHTER TRAFFIC IN CUBAN PORTS OF CALL. Following last year's communist overthrow of the Batista Government in Cuba, the new found relationship between the Soviet Union and the Republic of Cuba has become increasingly suspect and continues to evolve into a likely threat to U.S national security. Assets on the ground report unconventional and suspected military components are being imported into Cuba on Eastern Bloc commercial freighters. We have only ground-level photo as security around the ports is extremely tight (TAB A). In addition, we have captured 2 shots from U-2 recon flights, both of which are inconclusive (TAB B). The report indicates "large modular industrial components roughly the size of small houses" are being assembled in two ports on the Cuban south coast: Santa Cruz del Sur and Surgidero de Batabano. These are the only confirmed locations; ground teams are working to identify more. Of particular interest is the fact that, after assembly, these components are loaded back onto commercial ships leaving Cuba. Final destination is unknown but preparations are being made to insert Agency assets onto these ships. Request for Corona support is pending. We have yet to ascertain the purpose of these components. But whatever plans the Soviets and Cubans are formulating, it is being hidden extraordinarily well. I have attached in (TAB C) maritime traffic maps from the last 96 hours. Enclosures DOCUMENT 2 OPERATION 40 ' ''DATE: August 12, 1959 MEMORANDUM TO: Colonel J.C King (Chief WHD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, (Chief Analyst, APLAA) ''SUBJECT: A PROGRAM OF COVERT ACTION AGAINST THE CASTRO REGIME'' OBJECTIVE: The purpose of the recommendations outline herein is to bring about the replacement of the Castro regime with a regime more devoted to the true interests of the Cuban people and more acceptable to the U.S in such a manner as to avoid the appearance of a U.S intervention. # I am today transmitting to the National Security Council a proposal (TAB A) in which it is concluded that there exists a far-left dictatorship in the Republic of Cuba which, if allowed to remain in power, will duly encourage similar revolutionary actions against U.S holdings and interests in other Latin American countries. # The background for this assessment is present in detail in (TAB B). # Operational recommendation is to recruit a minimum of 40 agents (TAB C) to be lead by the operative and Cuban exile Felix Rodriguez to plan and execute the removal of Castro and reinsert a U.S recognised Cuban government-in-exile as the controlling regime of said nation. Operation-40 should remain classified Top Secret and report solely to the highest levels of the Agency and the White House. # ''Recommend recruitment of private supporters and businessmen to gain the necessary funds for proposed operation. Funding breakdown for 'Operation 40' can be found in (TAB D) with a list of proposed Agency-friendly businessmen (G.H.W Bush, J. Crichton et al) to aid in the recruiting, planning and other operational logistics. '' '''DOCUMENT 3 TOP SECRET DATE: September 6, 1960 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard M. Nixon (VPOTUS), Allen Dulles (DCIA), Admiral Arliegh Burke (CNO), Livingston Merchant (State), Gordon Gray (APNSA), Colonel J.C King (Chief WHD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, (Chief Analyst, APLAA) SUBJECT: OP-40 Candidate #24 (MASON, ALEX) PLACE OF BIRTH: Anchorage, Alaska, USA '' ''NATIONALITY: American/Caucasian '' ''D.O.B: 06/03/1933 '' ''AGE: 27 '' ''HEIGHT: 5'11 '' ''BUILD: Average '' ''WEIGHT: 190 Pounds '' ''EYES: Green '' ''HAIR: Brown '' ''SUMMARY PROFILE: Born and raised in Alaska, the geographical proximity of his home state to the Communist Russia brought the threat of the Cold War that much closer to his doorstep than most Americans. This is a key contributor to the candidate's fervent anti-Communist ideals and eventually led to his grisliness in the Alaskan wilderness with his father (a WW2 vet and recipient of the Purple Heart for his actions at the Makin Atoll); as such, the candidate is adept in cold weather combat techniques and is an excellent sniper (at the age of 20 he became the youngest Wimbledon Cup winner in the history of the marksmanship competition). Candidate was recruited to SAD/SOG at the age of 25 after an exemplary term of service with the Marines. Having served with distinction since joining the Agency, Mason has a long standing friendship with many of his fellow Agency colleagues and shows a particular intimacy with operative Frank Woods. Always itching for action, Mason's tendency towards impulsiveness is the one trait that may not have been completely "trained out of him". However, close friend Woods is well aware of this, and knows exactly when and how to reign him in. (Full service record and psychological analysis enclosed). Gallery BO_Op40_Intel_CloseUp1.png|Document 1. BO_Op40_Intel_CloseUp2.png|Document 2. BO_Op40_Intel_CloseUp3.png|Document 3. Op40 intel.jpg|Full intel Dossier. BO_Op40_Intel_Image_1.png|Dossier image of Nikita Dragovich and Fidel Castro. BO_Op40_Intel_Image_2.png BO_Op40_Intel_Image_3.png BO_Op40_Intel_Image_4.png Intel Locations *'Intel No.1: '(1/3 Intel) Located on a crate in a building after the player goes up a hill and pass a weapons depot. It will be straight ahead as the player follows Woods and Bowman into the building. Behind the RPG. *'Intel No.2: '(2/3 Intel) Located on the dresser in a bedroom with a bed and TV in the area the player enters after Castro's double is dead. *'Intel No.3: '(3/3 Intel) Located on the top of a ladder inside the first hangar the player enters after the player rappels down the hill to the airfield. Intel 1 Operation 40 BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel 2 Operation 40 BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel 3 Operation 40 BO.png|Intel No. 3 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel